snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimi
Mimi is a major character in The Grim Tales From Down Below. "Ma..." ''-''Mimi after her powers were removed. Story Grim Jr. and Redeemer first met Mimi in the Underworld where she was as flesh and blood. They encountered Jeff the Spider and went along with him. In Jeff's cave Grim Jr. told his story and suddenly they encountered Minniemandy. Jeff sprayed Redeemer and Junior to the wall with his web and turned the girl into Mimi. While Him talked to Grim Jr., Mimi was guarding Redeemer. When Grim Jr. tried to slay Him, Jeff released Redeemer and cut his right claw off. Mimi then took Jeff and Junior with her to Limbo. After Junior left Mimi and Jeff were taken by Him and Him killed Jeff and told Mimi that the only way to get Jeff back is to get something for him from Grim's Castle. She broke into the castle and went towards the vault. There she first killed the guards and afterwards KO'd Lord Pain. Then she almost killed Grim Jr. but he was saved by Minimandy but Mimi eventually chained them both on each other on the ground. After that she bumped into Cerberus who ate her, but she escaped and trapped Cerberus. She went into the vault where she looked for the item but saw a Tricycle she wanted badly suddenly she encountered Mandroid and Billybot and killed them both. After that she encountered Mandy and fought with her with her katapult firing demon Angry Birds. During the battle Grim came in and gave Mandy the map of Mimi. She read it and gave her the Horror's Hand. It showed her worst memory, in the memory she was a human in a wheelchair in the ruins of Megaville along with Jeff. Golem then rised from the ground and a tiny group of forgotten heroes called the Underfirst tried to save her. While Irwin and Hoss Delgado fought Golem, Mimi and Jeff flew through the air but were saved by Raven who then said to Jeff to save Mimi while they fight Golem. Then Him came and wounded Raven, afterwards Irwin wanted to attack Him by turning into a bat but Him grabbed Irwin in his claw and killed him. Raven and Jeff quickly had to evacuate Mimi, but the Golem rised Mimi and said he had to serve her to his master. Then Raven used her magic and a comet bashed into the monster, the monster said that he would give Raven a warrior's end if she would let her daughter go. Raven explained that she wasn't the mother and Him said that she only said Ma because her real mother was approuching. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Blossom, the mother of Mimi, came and killed the Golem. Hoss then confronted HIM and was helped by Raven. He pulled out a Nuclear Grenade and then then Raven teleported to somewhere else and the grenade exploded. But HIM had escaped and turned into a giant demon form while Hoss and Raven have died. Mimi and Blossom were seperated and the memory was over. Lord Pain arrested her, but she screamed very hard, breaking the glass, of sadness. Afterwards, Mimi's demonic side was removed from her, and containing it by Mandy, causing her to be her original appearance when she met Grim Jr. She became weak, whispering out, "Ma...". Mandy ordered Lord Pain to take Mimi to the dungeon, but Junior stood in front of Mimi, protecting her from his mother's wrath. Mandy beats up her son, but Junior still shown defiance. He transformed in his nergal form. Mandy commented that her son had guts. She left the vault, but warning Junior to keep Mimi out of the vault unless Mimi wants her head removed. Mimi was later seen laying in Grim Jr.'s bed still weakened from his mother Mandy. Mimi had then awaken and hid under Grim Jr's bed while he was talking to Nergal and then attack Junior and his Nergal powers possibly because she was scared. In GTFO Mimi was seen hunting Mina down by chasing her and hurting her with a steak and a mallet. After Mina turned into demon wolf and tried to attack her, she was able to slow her down by putting garlic bread in her mouth and while she was weak she threw a house above her. When Mina used her mist powers to escape before the house crashed, Mimi used a vacuum to suck her up and shook her around until she surrendered. Note: This character isn't conformed yet, so it isn't considered canon! And it's most likely not going to be released either, since Afterbirth was a submission! A couple years later in Afterbirth Grim Jr. made contact with her again since he needed her help. She Somehow got her powers back. She had to search information about a Basilican. She showed the information when suddenly Daniela got kidnapped by Empheles. She then searched for Basilican sightenings on Googhoul and found the location of Boogeyman's Castle. Later when Dani and Manny were attacked by Creeper Mimi saved them by crushing them with a wreckingball. She then took Manny and Dani back to Grim Jr. and help Grim Jr. get rid of the Boogeyman by summoning a devil portal to pull him in. She then returned Manny and Dani to Grim Jr. and Minimandy and teleported everyone away. Relationships *'Grim Jr. ' Mimi is a friend of Grim Jr., however they don't talk. Grim Jr. is given a 'perverted' atmosphere around her. She considers him a friend, but has trouble with it because of her trust issues. *'Minimandy ' Minnie and Mimi first "met" at Jeff's cabin, but no interaction was made between the two. Later when Mimi broke into Castle Evergrim she and Minnie battled for a few seconds, but without her powers and Mimi's sexual pleasure from pain, Minnie was quickly overpowered. After Mini's powers were extracted from her and Grim Jr, carried her to his room, Minnie became very angry over this.The two can be considered rivals for the affections of Grim Jr. *'Jeff the Spider ' Jeff is the father figure of Mimi and raised her after Him cut of her hands and replaced it for claws. Ever since, HIM took her from her mother Blossom, Jeff was been raising her and is really more of a father to her than that fiery demon. She cares for Jeff dearly and is the only person (besides her mother) who she trusts. She loves Jeff so much that she even broke into Castle Evergrim to steal the Hand Of Horror, in hope that her father would give Jeff his soul back. Even though most fans don't consider it. Jeff is a love interest. *'Irwin and Hoss ' Irwin and Hoss were remaining superheroes who have survived the war and had form a ragtag team together. They seem to know Mimi and try to save her from the golem, but were killed by a seemingly invulnerable Him. They were probably called by Jeff. *'Him ' Him is the father of Mimi and doesn't really act as a father towards her, but uses her for his own plans. She doesn't show any love for her father at all and probably despises him for what he did. She has shown defiance towards him(although it was for Jeff) and doesn't really seem to be scared of him. *'Blossom' Blossom is the mother of Mimi. Blossom, on the contrary to Him, does really care about Mimi and has saved her from the golem in the past. It is yet unknown what happened to her mother. Before she was taken from Blossom, Mimi showed that she would be the first person she'd call for, and she showed real love and care for her mother, even telling her to leave while Raven and Hoss were sacrificing themselves. She was crying while being seperated from her. *'Daniela and Manny Phantom ' Dani and Manny are two siblings of Grim Jr. Mimi saved them from Creeper. *'Raven ' Raven was one of the remaing heroes and has teamed up with Irwin and Hoss to form a ragtag team with them. She is like a mother figure towards Mimi. Personality Even though Mimi is the daughter of the powerful Him (which is the villain everybody knows from the PowerPuff Girls), and that she has been brought up to one day succeed her father as the overlord of hell, she despises her horrible powers and the very existence of the devil in her. She was shown to have the ability to show compassion, which she had demonstrated first appearance. Jeff has said that before her father raveaged her innocence she was once very innocent and pure. It was said by Jeff that Mimi suppressed her human emotions in order to protect herself from the horrors that her father exposed her too. She was shown to care for Raven as she was crying when she and Hoss sacrificed themselves. For now, she's shown to be very calm, quiet, level-headed, and intelligent. She is very similar to Raven as they both hide/supress their emotions and are mysterious. She has been shown to enjoy things that kids her age would, like tricycles and she usually shown always sticking her tonque out. She rarely looses her temper but when she does she becomes vicious, evident when she attacked Grim Jr. in her human form. She might also be fearless in her demonic form, albeit because of all the things her Father has shown and done to her. This is evident when she climbed the castle wall(even though one wrong move and she'd fall to her death), her Father getting in her face, and her fight against Mandy. Mimi is also shown to be a Masochist, as when Minnie used Jr.'s Nergal powers to impale and contrict her body, she moaned in pleasure. She does, however, shown to have a soft spot and love for her long time caregiver Jeff - going so far as to raid Mandy's treasure room for an artifact that will allow her to possibly get him back. Little did she know though, her father sent her there knowing that she wouldn't succeed. Appearance As a devil, Mimi (much like her father) is red in colour, and she has long, straight pulled back black hair and red eyes. Mimi's hand is replaced by claws and has a dinosaur like tail. Mimi has a gold coloured circle on her head (which actually is a necklace she got from Raven), small horns on her side. Mimi's outfit is a short red dress with a furry white trim around her collar, cuffs, and bottom of the dress, and a black belt. Her feet and legs are covered by long, black thigh-high stiletto boots. Grim Junior has also mentioned that she wears pink panties. As a human, Mimi is a young human girl with the same long, straight black hair with bangs and red eyes. Before she was taken by her father, she wore a large pink bow in her hair, a long white dress with lace and similar black stiletto boots with tiny pink ribbons attached. She was also possibly parapelgic for she was confined to a wheelchair and had a hard time trying to call for her mother. In the present, she had her hands removed by HIM and covered up her forearms with bandages. She seems to wear the same long white dress from before, but tattered and bandages on her feet. Powers and Abilities Mimi has shown several kinds of ability she can use with the most common ability being able to materialize anything she wants out of thin air. She has summoned all kinds of objects(albeit supernatrually enhanced) like kitchen knifes(however they were immense in size and protruded from the ground), an iron a fry pan, a slingshot,paintball gun, rope, mallet, refrigerator, skateboard, waterhose, mirror, spear, lockpicker a giant wreckingball and various other things. She also is seen shooting Angry Birds. It is shown in Jeff's house that she is able to teleport to other locations, the extent of which this is of yet unknown. She has also displayed superstrength of which is unknown(although she's shown to have lifted and thrown a refrigerator , throwing around Grim's guards, and swinging around Cerberus all with relative ease). Mimi also has powers of agility, durability, stamina, and endurance. One of Mimi's strongest powers, which she used in Afterbirth, is to create a portal in the ground where several claws come out, similiar to hers, and grab the enemy and drag them into the portal, probably to hell. It is unknown if Mimi can use any powers of her parents; like Laser Vision, X-ray vision, invunerability, supper speed, flight, energy projection, and ice breath like Blossom or manipulating other people's minds and various other demonic powers like HIM. It is shown that without her Devil Essence she's just a regular innocent girl. Although she can still fight,as she bit Junior in his tentacles, and maybe she has Powerpuff Girl powers in that form but that still has to be revealed. It has been revealed that Mimi can do a sort of a sonic scream (loud enough to shatter glass or enough to warp metal.) Mimi is an excellent fighter,as stated by Mandy, using her powers along with her hand-to-hand making a deadly combo, usually besting anyone who comes before her. Trivia *Mimi doesn't speak the whole story. However, she spoke small sentences in her nightmare in the ruins as human, and is capable of screaming. *It's possible that Mimi has a fetish for pain, as when Grim Jr. struck her, she moaned in pleasure. *Mimi's human form resembles Lalavava Astronominov. **Her hair style, clothes and demon stare makes her look like Hellgirl. * Mimi's name could be based on "Me me" similar to her father's name, "Him". Quotes *"Missed you..." Mimi to Jeff after reuniting in the ruins of Megaville *"Need... seatbelt!" Mimi when falling of her wheelchair *"M...ma...!" Mimi calling for her mother *"Stop!" Gallery For this subject's gallery, see Gallery:Mimi. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Devil Category:Characters